The present invention relates generally to electrical adapters, and more particularly, to an electrical adapter which enables a fluorescent lamp to be used in connection with an incandescent lighting fixture.
Lighting applications will generally either make use of a fluorescent lighting fixture or an incandescent lighting fixture, depending upon a wide variety of design considerations. For example, fluorescent lamps are generally more efficient and accordingly require less energy to provide a given amount of lighting. However, the relative complexity of fluorescent lighting fixtures often limits their utility in connection with many applications, particularly those involving limited space. For this reason, particularly in connection with consumer-oriented applications, decorative electrical fixtures generally make use of incandescent lamps to satisfy ordinary spacial and aesthetic requirements. This is, of course, done at the expense of energy considerations.
Recognizing this, efforts have been made to develop a fluorescent lighting assembly which may be used in connection with incandescent lighting fixtures, particularly those having the foregoing design constraints. This is generally accomplished by providing an adapter which incorporates a base for engaging the socket of a conventional incandescent lighting fixture (an Edison-type base), and a body for containing the electrical components necessary to operate a fluorescent lamp. However, again, these electrical adapter assemblies are generally relatively complicated, rather cumbersome, and poor in appearance, limiting their utility. Reasons for this include the size of the fluorescent lamps used, which are generally too large for conventional incandescent lighting fixtures, as well as the size of the adapters which must be used to operate such fluorescent lamps, which often incorporate protruding structures unsuitable for use in connection with conventional incandescent lighting fixtures. In addition, such electrical adapter assemblies generally tend to overheat due to the inefficiency of the components used in connection therewith.
It therefore remains desirable to develop an electrical adapter which enables a fluorescent lamp to be used in connection with an incandescent lighting fixture, yet which is capable of overcoming the foregoing difficulties.